Anywhere But Here
by FueledByMe
Summary: Once Jace told Clary to leave Alicante, go back to New York, and never come back, Clary took it seriously. She's decided to leave behind shadowhunting and forget everything that has happened to her within the last couple of months. *Summary in 1st chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Once Jace told Clary to leave Alicante, to go back to New York, and never come back, Clary took it seriously. She's decided to leave behind shadowhunting and forget everything that has happened to her within the last couple of months. She can't take it anymore. So what happens to Jocelyn? Will Clary still find a way to cure her? Or will she just leave her mom the way she is. Will Jace ever regret what he said to Clary? Who knows... This is one journey that Clary will have to do on her own. **

***Author's Note: This story is set right after Jace told Clary to "back off" and just go back to New York. This idea just came to me one day while I was on the road. Now, I don't really know where this story is headed, but we'll see. Also, I won't update as quickly as other authors do, with school and all, but I will try to update every now and then. Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own my own story.**

CLARYPOV

I ran as fast as I could, away from the Lightwoods' home, away from Jace, away from _everything. _I can not believe I even came back. Jace has never spoken to me like that before. If I was such a burden to him and the Lightwoods, to everyone, then why am I even here?! It's my fault. _Everything_ is my fault.

I did not know where I was going. All I knew was that I just needed to get out of Alicante. That's what Jace wanted right? Fine Jace, what you want is what you get. I'll leave. Consider this the last time I'll see you ever again. Even though it hurt to think this, I just had to do it. Ever since I met Jace, my heart has been telling me to go for him, whether he was my brother or not, but I just couldn't.

What about mom? Oh lord, mom. What am I going to do about her? Oh my God. You know what, it is Jace's fault for not saving mom. The only way I can save her is to visit that damn warlock who I can't even remember his name. Fell? You know what, whatever. I'll just leave. Screw shadowhunting, screw what I am. I love mom and all, but this is just too much. I... I can't take this anymore. I am going back to New York.

"Great, I don't even have a stele with me, which means I can't create a portal. I lost mom's stele in the lake, so how in the angel's name am I going back to New York." I thought. Just as I was about to think about a back up plan, I look to my right as I slow my pace down, and I end up seeing a faded blue stele. Just my luck! I went to pick it up and looked for a place to draw the Portal rune on. Once I found a good spot, I took one last look at Alicante - for I was on a hill outside of the gates when I found the lost stele – and said to myself, on the verge of tears, "This is my first and last time I will ever see Alicante. It was nice, but I guess it's not for me. Goodbye shadowhunting, goodbye Lightwoods, _goodbye Jace_." As my last thought slipped through me, I drew the Portal rune, and stepped through the portal with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

JACEPOV

"What did you do, Jace?! Why did you yell at Clary like that?!" Isabelle yelled at me as she pointed at the open door with which Clary left open as she ran out.

"I told her to go back to New York, that's what I did." I answered, "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?! Jace, what you said, was wrong! Didn't you see her face?! You practically _destroyed_ her! You-" Isabelle shouted back.

"Izzy, calm down." Alec interrupted, "Jace, Isabelle's right. What you said was not nice at all. You practically did destroy her. I know that she's your sister, but the way you talked to Clary, was definitely not the way to talk to a sister."

"Ugh, I had to do it, okay?! Clary's my sister and I care about her! If she was hurt because of all this, I don't know what I'll do." I yelled, turning around to face the window, "Now will you _please_ just leave me alone. _Please_." I never in my life thought that I would say the word "please," but I honestly just needed time alone to think about the things that are currently happening.

"Alright man, we'll leave you alone, but just don't do anything stupid, alright? If you need anything, we're downstairs." Alec said as he and Isabelle quietly left the room. When they left, I couldn't help but remember Clary's expression after I told her that all this was her fault. She looked sad, or as Izzy and Alec put it, destroyed. But it can't be too bad right? I mean we've fought before. All I had to do was go apologize, she'll probably yell at me, saying that what I said was hurtful, then I'd do something to convince her to forgive me, and everything will be just as it was before. Yeah, everything will be fine. I'll just give her time, then check to see if she is still in Alicante, and if she's not, after all this with Valentine is sorted out, I'll head back to New York, and apologize.

Wait, what about Jocelyn? Clary basically came here to go to that warlock, Ragnor Fell, to get what she needed to cure mom. I can't forget about that either. Great, this is something else that I need to deal with. But this is for Clary. God, why does she have to be my sister? Okay, I can't think like this. Deal with what's happening right now and get what Clary needs to cure mom. In no time everything will be fine.

--------------------------------

***Author's note: So I know the chapters are pretty short, but they WILL get longer within the next chapters. I promise. Also, next chapter will be a "5 years later" sort of thing. You'll see. Next chapter will probably be up soon (: Reviews will be nice in the mean time!**


	3. Chapter 3

CLARYPOV

_5 years later - _

It's been 5 years since I found out about my shadowhunter life. I am now 21 years old and still living in New York. I live in a nice, cozy apartment in the lower east side of New York and I work at Salon 94 – one of the art galleries in my area - as a receptionist. I love my job, due to the fact that I am practically an artist and one of my paintings are on display in this gallery.

Ever since I came back from Alicante, I knew that I couldn't really give up shadowhunting. It was a part of me. Nights after I came back, I had dreams of fighting and new runes just kept coming to me. I couldn't just leave it alone. I knew that I had to do something about it. So after 2 weeks of nightmares and non-stop rune drawing, I figured that I had train in self-defense and work out. From then on, I signed up to do martial arts, in which I have a black belt in, and I participate in pilate classes to keep myself in shape.

Now, I have not gone _hunting_, in a sense of a shadowhunter, but I do know what to expect if I was ever attacked. Myshadowhunter life isn't really that exciting with no hunting and surprise attacks from the supernatural, but it doesn't really matter to me. As long as I am trained in self-defense and keep in shape, I am ready for anything that is possible.

I do own my own stele, which I keep with me at all times. After I earned my black belt, I went back to this special low-key shadowhunter shack. I had found out about it by looking through books in the Institution. Before you go all crazy, I do go back to the Institution every now and then. I go back there just to think about things or just to get away. Anyways, I got my own stele at this shadowhunter shack, and I have never used it. Okay, maybe I have used it, but only for the Healing rune. I use the Healing rune if I ever accidentally cut myself or I accidentally fall down. Anyways, the stele was custom made and I keep it at my side everyday.

My mom. My mom has been in the same state ever since I came back from Alicante. I visit her every Tuesday and Thursday. I talk to her, I tell her my thoughts... I just tell her whatever I'm feeling. After all, she is my mom. However, at times I do get sad whenever I'm around her. I really want to find a way to cure her, but the only way was to find the warlock that Madeline told me to find. I never found her. I just don't know what to do. I do pay for her hospital bills, no matter how expensive they are. I just ... point is ... my mom is still in the hospital and I have no idea on how to cure her.

I have not seen Luke, Jace, or the Lightwoods ever since I left Alicante. I have had no contact with them what-so-ever. I don't know what to say or think. I do not know where Luke is. When I came back to New York, I thought he would come looking for me, but that never happened. I waited for 3 weeks at his house, but he never came back. I had always thought that he didn't want me anymore and I have grown to accept that.

Besides Luke, the Lightwoods and Jace haven't contacted me either. I had a feeling that they wouldn't keep in contact, but I just thought that they'd have at least the heart to check in on me, you know? I do worry about them. I wonder if everything with Valentine went fine. I wonder if they are under his ruling or if they won the war.

Overall, my life is okay. I have a couple of friends here and there, I have a good job, and live in a nice apartment. On the outside, I may be happy and enjoying life, but on the inside I am broken and wishing that someone, _anyone_, would just call and tell me that everything is okay.

-----------------------

See you next chapter! Next chapter in Jace's POV perhaps? Haha review's will be nice!


End file.
